In computer-based graphics display processing, antialiasing techniques are used generally to remove or reduce jagged edges from characters, lines and objects. Typically, antialiasing is applied to eliminate visibly jagged effects, particularly arising from diagonally drawn edges. In the case of graphics processing of three-dimensional (3D) objects, antialiasing also is used to de-jag edges of 3D objects.
However, in such 3D cases, antialiasing conventionally is applied either: to known object edges, typically edges of 3D primitives such as triangles, without regard to selecting or processing certain graphic content or conditions, such as when 3D object surfaces apparently interpenetrate or intersect in space; or to an entire object. In the case of antialiasing only known object edges, graphics contents or conditions, such as edges generated when 3D objects apparently interpenetrate or intersect in space, are not antialiased. In the case where anti-aliasing is applied for entire object, conventional antialiasing techniques for 3D object requires significant buffer or other hardware usage and results in decreased processing performance.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved antialiasing scheme and system for processing interpenetrating 3D objects.